


Gargoyles Of Waverly Place

by OkamiBattleBlock



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Disney, Drama, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiBattleBlock/pseuds/OkamiBattleBlock
Summary: Four years since Alex become the family wizard, and life could't be better for her and her best friend and family. But after a run in with two new creatures she had yet to see. New York my face a bigger threat then anything Alex has ever faced. But, there may be something or someone lurking in the night sky’s, that the world has yet to see.
Kudos: 6





	Gargoyles Of Waverly Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hay y'all Okambattleblock not just with a new story, but a new story with two strange Fandoms. So once Disney + came out both Wizards and Gargoyles where the first things I benched watched on it. Since I was watching it at the same time my story juices started to flow and this popped out! One more thing, the year in story is 2016, as the show ended in 2012. Anyway have fun!

It was a warm night in the big apple, well as warm a winters night in New York could get. In a humble apartment along Waverly Places lived Alex Russio and Harper Finkle. Four years have passed since the wizards competition and Alex was happily crowned the family wizard. Harpier and Alex moved back into the Russo household so Harpier could focus on college, and Alex could focus on finding an affordable new apartment. It took a lot of time to convince Max to let them stay, five minutes for him to agree two hours to re-explain how the deal worked, but it all worked out in the end. Their parents were decided it was the right time for a vacation and Jarry found two surprisingly cheap tickets for a cruise around the world on the New S.S Tipton from some guy on the street. Either way it left the house to the three young adults.

" After about ten hours of homework, me and you can finally hang!" Harper exclaimed happily as she jumped for her chair into the small living room.

To her surprise, no one was in it but a TV playing some romcom. Then in an instant a flash of light flashed in the middle of the room and appeared both Alex with a sandwich stuffed to the brim, and another basket of french fries.

" Did you just teleport to downstairs just to make a sandwich?"

" you expect me to walk like a normal person?" Alex said as she sat back down onto the couch

Harper let a tiny laugh out as Harper joined her friend on the couch.

" You know Alex, even though you do nothing around the house all day. I'm really glad you're here with me."

Alex smiled as she put up her feet on the nearby coffee table. " Good, because I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Alex grabbed the remote and her sandwich as she laid back on the sofa. " So do you want to join me for an all-nighter of making fun of TV shows I hate and you love?"

" Sure why not!" Harper said as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

" As long as you don't confuse me with you ranting."

Alex smiled devilishly. " I make no promises!"

As Alex turned on the TV, a loud thud was heard on top off the roof surpassingly spooking no one.

" Weeelp it's your turn to check on the strange sound on the roof." Harper said as she

grabbed a nearby knitting kit.

" Wh-What! Why me when you do such a good job at it!" Alex said as she grabbed her sandwich and took a bit of it.

" Last time I checked, it was Max making some new soup! I can still feel it in my face!"

" Soo. Maybe this time it's a soup to help you unfeel the last one!" Alex said with a smile, but Harper wasn't having it.

" Alex!"

" Fine! I'll go check on the strange sound, and if I find a pile of bird feathers I am not getting them for you!" Alex said angrily as she stormed to the roof.

" Ha! Jokes on her, I already plucked feathers for my feather dress."

The cool night air rushed through Alex's hair as she looked around the dark an empty roof top of the substation. At first nothing seemed out of place, but out of the corner of Alex's eye she spotted a golden glow hiding behind the starway shed. Carefully Alex made her why over to the glow and found it was just a red old looking book with a bright golden design that depicted a sword surrounded by wind, with two angel wings on both sides of it. It was kept closed with a golden lock. But just by the feel of it in Alex's hands she could tell it was a book of magic.

" Max must have took it out of the lair and tried to make a potion… You know I should really lock up the lair when I'm not in it." Alex said to herself as she took one more look around, and with a shrug went towards the stairs when a loud crash happened behind her.

" The hell was-" Alex stopped mid sentence as she saw what caused the noise. A large red something with wings smashed into the wall, and by the looks of it, it was not voluntary. Neutral shocked and a bit frightened Alex hid behind the wall, flashing the book down to the lair. Carefully watching what came next.

" Agg! Damn, that hurt!" The red thing said as he fell to the ground. But before he could fully recover, another winged beast hovered above, with the main difference was this one was female.

" Give me the Grimorum you fool!"

" Over my- dead body! Not after how you used it last time!" The red one struggling to get up.

A wicked grin appeared on the female's face. " Then I can happily assist with you wish!"

The female landed on the roof and simple punched the red one in the face, sending him flying into the railing. Alex watched as the cycle repeated itself. The female asking for ' the grimorum ' and the red one always refusing resulting in him getting hurt even more.

" Last chance Brooklyn, give me the Grimorum Arcanorum our your never see the moonlight again."

" Go to hell Demona!" The red one, now known as Brooklyn, quipped back with a smile, angering the female known even more.

If this goes on someone else less magical is going to notice! With a deep breath Alex grabbed her wand tightly in her hand and showed herself.

" Hay! Some people are trying to sleep! As for me I-I was getting ready for a night of binge watching shows I hate, but with all you noise I can't do that now can I?!" Alex said in her normal grumpy tone, catching the attention of both beasts.

" Get-out of here-kid!" Brooklyn choked out but the female pushed down on his throat, causing him to cough out sharply.

" Let the mortal speak her mind." The female put on a smile as she clasped her wings around her shoulders.

" My name is Demona, me and my brother were just looking for book. We were wondering if you have seen it?"

" Me! Know where a book is! Haha no-no I don't even read." Alex said as she walked to the other side of the roof, away from Demona, who grew more and more suspicious with each passing second.

" But I think you have a good chance over at the bookstore! Just down the street you find it. It's called Rainon Chainon!"

In an instant both beasts were entangled in a web of heavy metal chains. Confusing Brooklyn, but angring Demona.

" Sorcery!" Both beasts said. With Brooklyn more relieved, and Demona more bitter.

Alex's victory was short lived as within a few seconds Demona was able to break free of her chains. Her eyes growling a fiery red.

" How dare you play me for a fool,witch!" Demona roared as she went in to attack Alex with full force.

" Demona don't!" Brooklyn shouted but it was too late, as Demona dug her claws through Alex's face leaving behind a tail of magical dust. Before anyone could react a large strike off lightning struck Demona from behind causing her to let out the rare cry of pain.

" Haha! You know this has to be the best winging it I have ever done!" Alex said as she stepped out from her original hiding place flawless face included.

Alex caught wind of Brooklyn staring at her, amazed at the sight he just witnessed.

" Ho-"

" Shh! I'm not done yet!" Alex carefully approached Demona and with her wand poked her a few times from a safe distance.

" Good she out cold. Now. I declare this battle finished, send this beast back to where she started!" Alex with in a few seconds, a light overtook the unconscious beast and just like that she was nowhere to be seen. Leaving only two up on the roof.

" Hay! Mind helping me out off these chains!?"

Alex snapped her attention back to Brooklyn who struggled to free himself.

" Ohh right. Into thin air, send these chains!" Alex casted as the chains disappeared. Quickly, Alex went in to help the injured beast up, and leaned him agust a wall.

" Thanks for the help back there." Brooklyn painted out.

" Didn't you hear me? Your fighting was interrupting my TV watching." Alex said with spunk.

" Will I'm sorry I guess-" Brooklyn extended his hand out. " Na-"

" Brooklyn ya I head." Alex said sharply taking the claw in her hand shaking it firmly. " Alex, and as you could probably tell I'm a wizard."

" Well, as you could probably tell I'm a gargoyle." Brooklyn said mocking Alex's tone.

" Gargoyle, yelp should have guessed those wings really should have gave it away." Alex said as she nodded her head slowly.

" Ya, well I ain't going anywhere with my condition-" Brooklyn grumbled as he checked out his injuries as he sat down crossed legged on the ground." do you mind if I stay here for the day, by tomorrow night I'll be out of you hair."

" Sure, buuut you going to pay a fee." Alex said with a smug grin. " I just want to know two small things."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, a little disappointed by the wizards sass. I guess humans aren't the only jerks around.

" Fine what do you want to know?"

" What did I just save you from, and why did it happen?"

" Look all you need to know is I was protecting a very important book of spells-" Brooklyn eyes widened as he realized what has slipped his mind. " Damn it I forgot about the Grimorum!" Brooklyn tried to get up and look for it, but the wounds Demona inflected was to much to stand and quickly fell back a new devious smile grew on Alex's.

" I only stumbled on you and you girlfriend having the worst breakup ever!" Alex joked, but Brooklyn wasn't amused.

" That book holds some of the most powerful magic in the world! If it falls into the wrong hands it could be dangerous!"

" Alright look, I can look for it in the morning, I could flash it now but I'm too tired to do that so just calm down." Alex assured calmly.

" Fine, but the moment you find it protect it with you life!" The red gargoyle warned with a white glare.

" Don't you worry you stony head about it, just stay here and do whatever gargoyles do." Alex said with a smile and made her way back to the stairs.

" Hay! Thanks again for you help." Brooklyn said sincerely.

Alex only flashed him a smile as she disappeared out of Brooklyn's sights, flashing in the Grimorum into her hand

No, thank you. Alex though as a grin crossed her face.

Alex ran down the spiral staircase down into the busy restaurant. One would expect Max, who was now the main owner, to dive customers away easily but surprisingly made a great cook, serve, and restaurant owner even if his brain is still Max sized.

" Max, I'll be in the lair if you need me." Alex said quickly as she passed her brother in the kitchen.

" Wait Alex? Can you send this sandwich out?"

" Sure." As Alex grabbed the sandwich it took her a second to even recognize it as a piece of food. " All right, what is this and what crazy friends of your ordered it."

" It going to that table over there." Max pointed towards a booth with a loon women in a red jacket and jet black hair. " She told me surprise her, and so I closed my eyes and put whatever I touched first." Max said with a smile as he turned back to the other sandwiches.

Alex rolled her eyes as she took the sandwich to the soon to be unfortunate table.

" Here you go, and sorry for any digestive problems down the line." Alex said sarcastically as she put the food down.

" Thanks I think." The women said as she took a look at the ' sandwich ' below her.

" I guess that what I get for being new here."

" Ya, but between you and me, there's a great pizza place a couple blocks from here." Alex wished into her ear with a devilish smile.

" Thanks for the heads up." The women said with a slight smile.

Alex gave a fake smile and wave, as the conversation grew to long for her, and walked back into the kitchen and into the lair, locking the door behind her.

" Okay let's see what so dangerous about you." Alex said with a smirk as she placed the large tome onto the podium and opened it in the middle. Alex let out a groan of distressed as she found the book to be in a different language.

With a deep breath she pulled out her wand " No worries, I have don't have the time to learn, so give me the languages of the world"' Alex casted on herself and to her surprise it didn't work.

" Damn it! It has a spell block." Alex gave the book one last look, she knew how to dangerously break a spell block, but knew that it was blocked for a reason, she also knew she was too curious to care. " I mean I am the family wizard, plus this would be another thing to shove in Justins face." She said with a smirk as she got into a more study and focused position.

" This ancient tomb holds spells unknown, break this lock and reveal all it holds dear!" Alex casted as a small put strong rainbow light hit the middle of the book. Again to her surprise she felt a pressure push back, as if the magic in the book was fighting back. Filled with determination she pushed her wand closer to combat the other force, the two creating a magic gust in the room. Sweat started to drop from the wizards forehead as she felt herself about to give way. But before she gave way a small contained explosion broke both magic forces, causing Alex to stumble forward a bit, but fought herself on the podium. As she looked down at the worn pages, each and every alien word was projected into simple and clean english.

Pulling herself up and let out a relieved sigh as she wiped her forehead. " Finally, the one time I want to read a book it tries to kill me!" Alex grumbled as she finally started a rare spell study season.

For the first time in forever Alex was sucked in to her study of magic. This book held it own of complicated spells to do things she does on a normal basis, lick casting lighting among other things. But it also told her spells she just had to try, like summing magical monsters and other things from thin air.

" Alex! Are you in there?!" Harper shouted through the door causing Alex to lose focus. Alex let out a groan and stomped her way to the door opening it forcefully.

" What do you want! I was studying!"

Harper was neutral shocked. " You. Studying. You don't go to school, and your family wizard what are you 'studying'." Harper said with air quotes.

" Okay fine, what do you want!?"

" Well, you promised you and I were going to the AGGG! concert in Central Park tonight. I waited for you at school but you never came. Now it's almost sundown." Harper said a little aggressively, as slight guilt came over Alex, but only slightly.

" Right, sorry just give me a bit then I'll flash us over." Alex said with a smile.

" Alright, but you better be careful, last time you flashed us over I lost my meat catching hat to some magical void."

Alex ran up to the roof, with the book in hand. As she opened the door standing there waiting and fully healed was Brooklyn, watched over the night streets.

" Good morning, or is it good night?" Alex said sharply catching the gargoyles attention.

" Very funny.-" Brooklyn said dryly clasping his wings together meeting the wizard half way. " Did you find it?"

Alex pulled her hand from her back with book in hand, realized Brooklyn reached for it but his claw went right through it.

" Hay what gives!"

" I did my part of the deal and found it. You still owe me an explanation of last night." Alex said smugly.

Brooklyn growled as he put his claw on his dragged his hand down his face obviously annoyed at the women's spunk.

" That other gargoyle, Demoan, is a sworn enemy of my clan of gargoyles. She snuck into are home and stole this book of spells, with the intent to destroy all of humanity! Can I have it back now!"

Alex was about to say something, but than Harpers voice called from downstairs, she has taken up more time than she though.

" Fine here." Alex said disappointedly, manifesting the real thing into Brooklyns hand. " Now get out of here before someone sees you."

Brooklyn smirked as he got ready to jump off the roof. " Don't worry, humans are too busy to notice us gliding." Brooklyn looked back to Alex who watched him blankly.

" Thanks, again you probably saved the world by finding it before Demona could even look."

Alex simply shrugged. " Please, I use to save the world like every week so it was nothing new.

Brooklyn gave on confused look but quickly disagreed what Alex said and flew off into the night. Leaving Alex alone  
on the rook, with a wicked smile and the true spell book.


End file.
